


[83line/澈特] 我的向导

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 哨兵澈 x 向导特以现背作基础的超级不正统哨向文第一次尝试写哨向请多多包涵啊哨向真的很复杂...但有人想看我就尽力试一下写囉....
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 9





	[83line/澈特] 我的向导

哨兵澈 x 向导特

结束了在电视台的拍摄, 踩着脚上的红色拖鞋, 金希澈小跑着坐上了停在地下停车场的保姆车, 一只毛发光泽的孟买小黑猫灵活地跟随着他跳上了保姆车.

是的, 金希澈是个哨兵, 而如今乖巧地趴在他身边的小黑猫就是他的精神体, 知道他哨兵身份的人不多, 而这个世界上能看到小黑猫的人就更少了, 除了他自己以外, 就只有朴正洙也就是他的向导能看到了.

看着窗外, 金希澈的思绪渐渐飘回了很久很久以前, 他还记得, 在很多年前, 他的小黑猫可不是像现在这么温驯的, 那时候的小黑猫可凶了...

那时候他刚觉醒, 比普通人要灵敏上百倍的五感经常把他折磨得不成人型, 再加上刚出道那阵子没日没夜的行程, 他几乎每天都徘徊在崩溃的边沿, 十几个少年挤在小小的宿舍里, 二十四小时里根本就没有多少宁静的时刻, 而他每次崩溃, 那只小黑猫都会受到他的影响, 比他还要先一步抓狂.

队内其他人都不知道他哨兵的身份, 所以每一次他都是自己一个躲在房间, 那时候成员们总说他脾气不好, 他也就以此为借口放肆自己, 关上房门拿起东西就往地上摔.

还记得那一次, 他又一个人关上门在抓狂, 然后朴正洙不知道什么时候就进来了, 那个总是笑盈盈又温柔的人悄悄爬上了他的床从后抱住了他, 朴正洙是个很优秀的向导, 所以他打开了屏障, 把外面一切让金希澈难受极了的噪音味道通通隔绝在外面.

朴正洙的精神力象是触手那样梳理着他混乱的意识, 那一刻, 金希澈才知道原来他的同岁亲古也觉醒成向导了, 那一刻, 金希澈觉得朴正洙身上的茉莉花香是世界上最好闻的味道.

从那一天起, 朴正洙每晚都会去金希澈的房间, 茉莉花香渐渐成为了金希澈最安心的存在, 而那只天天都在抓狂的小黑猫也在朴正洙那只北极小白狐的陪伴下, 情绪一天比一天稳定.

后来, 他们顺理成章地日久生情, 不知道哪儿来的勇气, 他们暪着公司暪着成员们, 不顾一切地偷偷在一起, 后来向成员们坦白时, 朴正洙说那时候决定和金希澈在一起, 大概是他这辈子做过最疯狂却又最不后悔的事了.

金希澈忽然又想起来他们第一次的身体结合, 那是一个在外地的夜晚, 在最后那一场的演唱会上, 二人心有灵犀地对视了一眼, 他们是早已精神结合的伴侣, 也是合作无间的同岁亲古, 光是这样遥遥眺望的一眼, 也足够他们了解对方的意思.

所以在下了舞台后, 二人连妆都顾不得卸下, 牵紧着彼此的手就跑回了酒店, 初尝禁果的二人不知节制地来了一次又一次, 玫瑰花香和茉莉花香不受控制地在屋子里到处游走, 等到天亮时, 朴正洙几乎是瘫软在床上连根手指都抬不起来的地步了.

身旁的小黑猫似乎是感觉到他的情绪, 毛茸茸的尾巴一直在他身上蹭来蹭去, 金希澈看了眼正在开车的人, 悄悄地伸手挠了一下小黑猫的肚子, 小黑猫顺从地翻了身把肚子展示给金希澈看.

金希澈挠着挠着思绪又一次地飘远, 他的这只小黑猫是什么时候开始变得那么乖巧黏人的呢?大概是朴正洙从混沌状态走出来的那段时间开始的吧...

还记得那件他如今想起来都还会心有余悸的事是发生在朴正洙还在军队当兵的时候的, 那天他工作到一半, 心里忽然无由来地一阵疼痛, 象是被抽空了什么似的感觉差点让他喘不过气来, 然后他就接到了经纪人打来的电话.

他赶去了军队医院, 朴正洙虽然仍然安好地躺在床上, 脸上却也是没有半点生气了, 医生跟他说, 朴正洙因为军队遇到的事加上接连失去亲人的复杂情绪而导致了自身情绪紊乱, 现在的昏迷是他为了逃离现实而强迫自己进入到了混沌状态中, 只有他自己愿意醒过来才可能醒过来.

已经结合的哨兵和向导之间有着极为强烈的连结, 看着床上脆弱的朴正洙, 金希澈的理智完全失去了控制, 他像个疯子一样每天守在朴正洙的病床旁边, 对所有企图靠近朴正洙的人都亮起尖刺.

整个公司里面没有一个人知道他哨兵的身份, 而如今那个唯一知道的人, 那个和他能完美结合的向导, 在他面前躺着昏迷不醒而他却什么都做不到, 难过加上自责让金希澈的情绪跌到了谷底.

后来, 朴正洙终于醒了过来, 他抱紧了他的哨兵, 他说他很抱歉, 他说昏迷时他还是能感受到金希澈的情绪, 他感受到他的哨兵到底有多伤心难过, 所以他醒来了, 因为他舍不得把金希澈丢下, 也舍不得要金希澈独自面对没有他的世界.

按下密码锁, 打开家里的大门, 屋里一片漆黑, 比普通人更灵敏的眼睛那怕在一片漆黑中, 还是能看出来朴正洙并没有在客厅里.

转身把门关上, 打开灯的那一刻迅速地转身, 把那个从厨房蹑手蹑脚走到他身后想偷袭他的向导压在桌子上吻, 跟在金希澈身后的小黑猫跑到了小白狐的身旁, 毛茸茸的头在小白狐的脖子上蹭着.

「又被你抓到了!」朴正洙对于自己又一次偷袭金希澈失败这件事很不满意, 被吻得红肿的唇瓣微微撅起, 被金希澈扣紧了腰又一次吻了上去.

「你老公我可是一等的哨兵啊!要是连自己向导的脚步声都听不到的话, 那也太差劲了吧?」等到金希澈终于吻够了, 朴正洙的脸早就因为难以呼吸而涨红了, 被吻到迷迷糊糊, 乖巧地就被金希澈搂着坐到了沙发上了.

「我的希澈可是世界上最棒的哨兵!不过我们希澈现在真的是老了吧?刚刚在路上怎么一直在想当年的事呢?」朴正洙顺势把自己整个人都窝进金希澈的怀里.

「真是的...我真的想什么都暪不过你...」金希澈轻轻捏了下朴正洙的鼻子.

「那当然!我可是你的向导啊!」朴正洙笑了笑伸手环住了金希澈的腰.

「那请问我的向导先生...你知道我现在最想做什么吗?」金希澈的眼神都带上了危险的意味, 就算朴正洙不是他的向导也能看出来金希澈到底在想些什么.

「不想知道啦!」朴正洙刷红了脸, 转过了头不看金希澈, 下一秒就被金希澈扑倒在沙发上又一次吻住了.

END


End file.
